


Sam & Jack October 2015 MOS-challenge: Paradise Lost

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam & Jack MOS-challenges [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Despair, F/M, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack October 2015 MOS-challenge: Paradise Lost

[Inspired by this challenge.](http://amaradangeli.tumblr.com/post/130631682977/mos-challenge-this-months-challenge-is-a)


End file.
